The Opposites
by Random29
Summary: Gumball finds that sometimes knowledge really is power.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is Random29 here and I am not dead! Well heres a new story no flames please helpful criticism is welcomed please read and review also I am still betaing **** (I didnt beta this story for grammar sorry :( but I find I have ok grammar) please PM me if you have any questions comments or are just lonely ;p**

"Ugggghhhhh", sitting up a blue cat regained conciseness having been previously unconscious. This blue cat acted on instinct, first observing his surroundings then looking for threats,seeing none he settled down and decided to figure out where he was. After finding no one around he realized he was out in the potato fields behind the EL (Elmore Library).  
Shrugging gumball walked toward the direction of Elmore. Sighing he realized he had a long way to go, he knew the potato fields stretched out for miles around the city. This seemed like a normal day for gumball, with all of the annoying abnormalities in his life he had probably been through more weirdness than Justin Bieber sees when he looks in the mirror (sorry all you belibers out there! ;). Looking off in the distance gumball wondered how he had gotten out here, last he remembered he was sitting at the lunch table with the "reject club" which is what he liked to call it.  
After completing his education at Elmore middle school he had started going to Elmore Central High. He had just came back from his summer vacation out of his freshman year and was beginning his sophomore year.  
(Flashback)  
Gumball, his robot genius freind bobert his ghost freind Carrie his "spuddie" Idaho and his best freind, Tobias a rainbow kid were all sitting at one table discussing the things they normally did, video games, sports (those of them who played sports anyway), gossip and what they wanted to do after school. This little group was thought of as the rejects all throughout the school, they each had their own problems which set them apart and made them prone to bullying, unfortunately at the same time. Tobais thought he was a "lady's man" he was usually shunned because of this fact. Carrie was of course an "emo freak" as some in the school might put it.  
Idaho was a potato unable to do much in sports because of his size and this is the main thing he was teased about. Bobert was the smartest kid in the school with no one coming close to his IQ of 300.  
Gumball was overshadowed by his brother Darwin, Darwin was everything gumball wasn't, cute, popular, funny, and just all around like able. Gumball however was the closest to "cool" in the group. He was athletic (he's a cat), he was smart and not to bad looking. They had (after a suggestion from bobert) decided to meet over his house after school.  
(Boberts house)  
"So dudes what are we doing exactly?" Tobais asked.  
"You guys are going to help me test my machine." Bobert replied  
"NO JUST NO I am NOT being turned Into a RAT AGAIN!" Carrie yelped.  
"Carrie I'm sure that bobert has gotten rid of that machine a long time ago," Gumball reassured her, "Isn't that right bobert?" He turned looking at the robot.  
"Affirmative gumball" bobert said winking at gumball.  
"Bobert what was that" gumball said,slightly creeped out.  
"Nothing gumball, now let's get to the testing" bobert said.  
"Hey guys has anyone seen Idaho?" Carrie asked  
"He isn't coming I don't know when though" gumball said shrugging.  
Walking out to the backyard they saw Boberts latest creation, it was a large platform.  
"Uhhh bobert is that it?" Tobais wondered aloud.  
"Yes tobais that is it why do you look surprised?" Bobert wondered.  
"I dunno I just thought it would be more magnificent like that tower/tree house you made us." He said pointing off in the distance toward a large thin tower.  
"Tobais", Gumball interrupted "beauty is in the eye of the beholder."  
"Uggggggg I know Gumball I know and the sky is blue! Yippee!" Tobais replied sarcastically.  
"Boys let's focus on Boberts new creation!" Carrie reminded then.  
"Oh yeah sorry about that dude" Gumball and Tobais said at the same time.  
"Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!"  
"SHUT UP" Carrie yelled, silencing Gumball and Tobais.  
"Alrighty then bobert how does your creation work?" Carrie said.  
"Well it is very simple you just type in what kind of skill you want to learn and it creates a portal which copy's that knowledge from the whole worlds collective knowledge and puts it into storage in your brain." Bobert finished his expo-dump to see Carrie Gumball and Tobais' mouths hanging open.  
"I wanna go first!" Tobais yelled in excitment.  
"I call second!" Carrie said.  
"I got third" Gumball muttered  
Tobais walked over and typed in "Computer Hacker" pressing the button he disappeared.  
"Was that supposed to happen?" Gumball asked with a worried look on his face.  
"It's ok Gumball I'm sure Bobert knows what he's doing" Carrie reassured Gumball.  
"Oookkkaayyy" he replied  
Carrie walked over and typed in "Dark Mage"  
With a flash she was gone.  
Shrugging Gumball walked over and typed in "Martial Arts Master"  
"Bobert" Gumball said stepping on the platform "why did they disappear?"  
"Well Gumball this machine not only for giving it's for learning I put in a portal to an alternate universe in which you will learn to use the new thing that you learn" Bobert grinned (can robots grin?)  
"Say hi to the others for me have a nice time"  
Gumballs world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! I'm back! I am restarting Time Guard! Special thanks to Lexboss for letting me use everyone's favorite pink cat Lexy! Well I dont own TAWOG please read review and PM! Thanks!**

Walking through the potato fields Gumball was confused, he remembered bobert saying something about an alternate universe or something like that,he wasn't sure what he'd said but he knew it wasn't good.  
Suddenly Gumball remembered what bobert had said about saying hi to the others, he wondered where the others were. He knew Carrie could take care of herself but he wasn't sure about Tobais. He stopped a second and looked around at the fields and fields of potatoes, it was a beautiful sunny day out the elmorian moutains in the distance were at least a familiar sight. He remembered fondly staying at his family's lodge with all of his 8th grade freinds. Smiling and reminiscing about the good old days he remembered the time that they had all gotten snowed in at the lodge and how penny had finally kissed him during that incident. Penny... Penny had moved away to Augusta Maine. They had kept in touch but she had eventually stopped and they stopped talking. Sighing Gumball kept on walking.  
The sun was just setting when Gumball finally saw what he had been looking for, the suburbs of Elmore. Grinning he thought "Ill just go to the tower tree house and meet up with Carrie and Tobais. If they go there that is"  
Shrugging Gumball kept on walking.  
As Gumball finally got to the road he decided to go to his house to see what was going on. As he was passing by some of the houses he started getting some very strange looks, Gumball rolled his eyes had these people never seen a blue cat before? When Gumball got to his neighborhood he started jogging towards his house. Frowning as he realized that his house was painted sky blue. "Mom must've changed her mind about the houses color scheme again" he muttered.  
Walking up to his door he got out his pair of keys and unlocked the door. Pushing the door swung open "Mom! Dad! Darwin!" Gumball called out to the dark house.  
No one answered.  
"Must be why the cars aren't here but I wonder why dad left he never does!" Gumball exclaimed talking to himself. "Geez I'm tired I wonder how the hell bobert transported me all the way to the potato fields? I should've gone to Idahos house! If I had known where I was... Ah well" he sighed. Gumball walked up to his room and what he saw inside almost gave him a heart attack.  
His "room" was pink and it had posters of boy bands on the wall.  
Gumballs mouth hung open, he was shocked.  
"Alright very funny! You can come out now!" He yelled. No one answered.  
Growling he lay down on his bed,which was also pink, yawning he soon drifted off to sleep.

Lexy  
A pink cat in a short grey skirt and light orange and white stripped tank top was just getting out of her emo ghost-friend Charlie's mothers car.  
"Bye Charlie and Trisha! (her best freind a rainbow girl) Ill be around the rest of the week, my folks are up in the Elmorian moutains for Debbie's skiing championship." She said stepping out of the car.  
"Bye!" came the reply.  
She stood in her driveway and watched the car drive away.  
Sighing she opened up the door to her house she had just came from her friend Charlie's house. She put a veggie taco into her microwave. Taking it out she are it and then she decided to go and get some sleep before she started stuffing her face, she had just gotten fit and she didn't want to ruin her body, again.  
Walking upstairs she opened her door and what she saw inside a almost gave her a heart attack.  
There was a... Boy... He was a cat like her! She realized, it was the first time she had seen a boy cat (besides her father of course) and she was curious, he was tall. She estimated about 6'2. He was wearing black/green windbreakers and a dark green shirt.  
She suddenly realized that a BOY was sleeping in HER bed.  
She walked up to him and poked him saying "wake UP"

Gumball  
Groaning Gumball got up. He was tired. He woke up quickly when he saw that a GIRL was in HIS room.  
He quickly looked her up and down.  
"Not bad" he thought (no gumball isn't a perv)  
"What are you doing in my room?"  
This girl asked Gumball.  
"Your room? What are you talking about?" He said  
"How'd you get in?"the girl countered.  
"I used my keys" he said dangling them in front of her face.  
"You what?"  
"I used my keys"  
"But this is my house look this is my family" she pulled out a picture with a family of 5, showing her, a blue male cat with glasses who looked slightly nerdy in a buisness suit and glasses, a small female rabbit who looked like a leprechaun who would chop off your head at moments notice, a purple fish with long legs and a little boy rabbit who looked like the only slightly insane one in the group.  
Gumball suddenly had Déjà vu.  
"That looks like my family except opposite..." Gumball exclaimed.  
"What?" The pink cat asked, but Gumball was to busy thinking. "Bobert was right this isn't good this isn't good" He muttered pacing the pink cats bedroom.

Lexy  
"Alright I want to know what's going on." Lexy said putting her hands on her hips, "what's your name why are you here and what are you muttering about?"  
"My name is Gumball, I really need a place to stay,(Gumball thought he should tell her that since he knew this cat would think that he was crazy if he told her the real reason why he was there) and I'm just trying to find my freinds who are around here" he said feeling slightly stupid.  
"Fine I guess you can stay here, my parents aren't here so why not but you better not try ANYTHING" she said.


End file.
